Shark Tooth Island
| preceded = Early Poptropica Island | suceeded = Time Tangled Island }} Shark Tooth Island is the 2nd island released on Poptropica. Synopsis Walkthrough Arrive on Shark Tooth. Go to the right and talk to the sir next to the tent that says "Today's Special: Coconuts" and he will give you the carbonated coconut milk. Keep running to the right until you're at the Ancient Ruins. There, climb the vines up to to the second platform on the giant palm tree leading to the medicine man avoiding the giant coconuts, then jump to the left and find the translation key. Enter the Temple Go into the entrance that looks like a shark mouth and you'll enter in the Temple Entrance. Avoiding the purple bats, make your way to the left, and find the hieroglyphics. Click them and use the translation key to decipher them. The password is OPEN. Once you've made it, click on the nose and the door will open. In the Temple Dungeon, get around the golden shark statue while avoiding the giant caterpillar, fall on the river and go to the left to find the Old Bone, the one in the skull's mouth. Go back to the gold statue, and get to the top. Jump onto the moving platform and go to the left. Try not fall off. Once you've made it, go to the left to enter on the Temple Treasure Room. There, get the Key Ingredient and exit the ruins through the hole at the top of the room. The Medicine Man You're back in the Main Street. Run again to the right, pass the Ancient Ruins ''and go to the ''Booga Bay. After that, talk to the guy next the tent saying "Grass Skirts" and he will give you one. Go back to the Ancient Ruins and climb the palm tree all the way to the top(be careful with the falling coconuts). In the top, you will find The Medicine Man. He won't talk to you, because you don't look a native of the island. Put the Grass Skirt on and he will be willing to talk to you. Give him the Carbonated Coconut Milk, the Old Bone and the Key Ingredient. He will give you the Calming Potion poured into a coconut. Voyage to Castaway Island Return to Booga Bay, go to right and find the "Feed the Shark" area. Once there, click on the cannon and shoot the potion out of the cannon and the shark will eat it and fall asleep. Now you can swim to the right across the river and go to the Castaway Island. Once you're in there, talk to Professor Hammerhead(the guy with the white beard in the yellow suit), who will ask you to lead him and the boy to the mainland(Just walk/run like normal, and the Professor and the boy will follow you). Go back to Booga Bay and find the mom of the kid. Professor Hammerhead will then thank you with the Medallion. Multiplayer Rooms *Coconut Cafe Reviews *'Giant Storm'- This island is easy. It is a tad bit harder than Early Poptropica Island. *'Pool8039-' i love this island soooo easy!!! *'Golden Bug' This island is too easy! *'Silver Flame '' '''Easiest island ever. (Also 1 Of the Shortest) *'Shaky Noodle: '''This is a Okay island, 8 out of 10. *'Fearless Tornado: Not a bad island. 7 out of 10. *'''Jedi4588 Not bad.7 out of 10 Videos thumb|left|300px|Poptropica Tour: Summer 2009 Trivia *On the map in the Shark Tooth Island Tourism Centre, it is shown that Shark Tooth Island is shaped like a shark. *Shark Tooth Island was briefly seen in a television news report on Super Villain Island. Promos Fan-Art Emerging from the Belly of the Beast.JPG|Joshuawesome8: Emerging from the Belly of the Beast. Catch of the day, Great Booga Shark!.png|Coolcheetah53:Catch of the day, Great Booga Shark! You're bugging me..png|coolcheetah53:You're bugging me PainisUsual.PNG|Cool Tiger:The Great Booga Sharks Dad See Also Category:Islands Category:Shark Tooth Island Category:Pages with complete photos Category:Easy Category:2007 Islands Category:Poptropica